


Stuck In Your Grasp

by ewitsagenz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Suicide Attempt, im sorry, oikawa are you okay, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewitsagenz/pseuds/ewitsagenz
Summary: Oikawa can't find it in him to care about anything anymore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Stuck In Your Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> This could be potentially triggering. Please don't read if you're sensitive to the following topics.  
> *Suic*de*

Oikawa stood at the top of the building and looked down at the rush of traffic below him. He felt the wind blow through his hair that he struggled to keep perfect at all times. He felt the tangles forming, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. He heard the loud blaring of a horn as someone ran a red light at the intersection below. He saw the cars and their red lights; there for an instant and then, just like that, they were gone. The cars reminded him of his life. When he was there, you thought about him, he made it impossible for you to forget he was there with his energetic and bubbly personality. But the second he was out of sight he was forgotten about, left alone with nobody to comfort him or go to when he needed help. There, he admitted it. He needs help. There was nobody there though. Nobody is ever there. He is always alone, surrounded by darkness, but suffering silently because if he lowers his façade of happiness for even a moment he knows that the few people who do stick around will leave. 

He stood at the top of the building and thought about everything that had led him to this point. He wasn't a good enough boyfriend, so his girlfriend had left him. He wasn't a good enough setter so his team had lost. He wasn’t a good enough son, so his mom ignored him. He wasn't a good enough senpai and he almost slapped his kouhai, only Iwaizumi had stopped him. Iwaizumi, bless that perfect man. He had put up with Oikawa for far too long. It was okay though because today he was finally putting an end to his best friend's misery, as well as his own. 

He stepped to the edge of the building and thought about how absolutely nobody would miss him and he felt a tear rip itself from his eye. His mother was too busy buying alcohol to ever pay attention to him. His dad had died when he was young. His teammates only liked him because of his setting abilities, and now that they had lost their chance to go to nationals due to his incompetence he knew they wouldn't care. Iwaizumi clearly only pretended to like him because he felt bad. Oikawa hated the pity. He didn't want it. At least once he took his life he would no longer be pitied by those around him. He felt the tear roll down his cheek and collect itself at the bottom of his chin. Gravity took its toll and the teardrop fell, slamming into the pavement below, just as Oikawa would be doing momentarily. 

He took a step off the building and felt the ground rush towards him. He felt the air leave his lungs, like when you go down a steep drop in a roller coaster. He felt the crushing impact of his body hitting the hard pavement. He heard the sirens as the paramedics raced to save the boy who didn’t want to be saved. At least, that’s what Oikawa thought would happen, but, none of it actually did. Instead, he felt a hand grab his wrist as he dangled off the side of the building. He looked up at the face that the hand belonged to. Wild, red hair sprayed in several directions and a wide grin crossed his face. "I saw you stumbled. Didn't want you dying so I figured I'd rescue you!" 

The man with the red hair pulled Oikawa up and away from the side of the building. He stuck out his hand, "Satori Tendou, and you are?" 

Oikawa clasped the other man's hand in a handshake. "Tōru Oikawa." 

Tendou nodded before walking. When he realized that Oikawa wasn't following he grasped the brunette's wrist in his hand and dragged him to the nearest ramen shop. The two made idle conversation for about half an hour before Oikawa asked the question he had been wondering for a while now. "Why were you on the roof?" 

Tendou picked at his ramen with his chopsticks. "Just going on a walk to clear my head." 

Oikawa stared at him blankly. "You know I didn't slip, right?" 

Tendou's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke. "I know."


End file.
